The Unspoken Father
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: He was the father long before the truth was known. He became the father without a word, it came naturally. M&S PLS R&R!


**I don't own the X-Files**

He was the father before the truth was ever known. He was willing to be the father to a child he had no idea came to be, a miracle child, or the experiment gone horribly…right? As she walked around her apartment carrying around with her the small unborn child, he felt himself smile. He would do anything for her and that baby.

The father of the child was unknown, but polls were taking place at the office, most betting Mulder was the father, not even Scully herself knew who the other half responsible for the little being in her was, though she had very good clues as to who, but she wanted to wait until the baby was born before anything was revealed.

Mulder sat on the couch with Scully watching random shows on TV, nothing important was going on with the world and it appeared to be a normal day, which was very rare to them. Scully rested against his chest as he held her close with an arm around her shoulder and massaging her arm.

A small movement came from within the womb and Scully felt herself smile as she brought Mulder's hand to her stomach so he could feel it as well.

"You have quite the little athlete in there, don't you?" He asked as she gave off a small laugh before nodding her head.

As she lay there she knew Mulder had already taken the role of father in the unborn child's life. Ever since he had returned from the dead and found out about her pregnancy he had done all in his power to make sure the baby was safe as well as the mother. He had brought her a gift for her and the baby, though now that she knew the gender of the child she hoped he would never want to play with the doll. She still yet to tell Mulder about the gender, but she was hoping to soon, just so long as he didn't tell a soul.

Mulder had always been there for her, he had been there for her in the hospital and when she had came home from her visit there he had made her a pizza, something both her and the baby wanted. He had broken the law in more ways than one in order to find answers to everything the baby put to question. Without words or warnings, Mulder had become the father, no DNA test had to tell them that.

After a few hours of watching the Television, Scully had fallen into a deep sleep on Mulder's shoulder, not that he cared. As she dreamed she saw her wants and needs and desires. There, in a small quiet neighborhood, sat the most quaint little two story house with a white picket fence, a front lawn and a little boy playing with a dog in the front. Not too far off sat his parents talking and enjoying the day. She smiled as she realized the parents were her and Mulder, she freely assumed the little boy was the very one she carried now.

Mulder wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close as they watched the boy and dog play with ball. She smiled brightly as her subconscious played around with the idea, and she would have done so longer had it not been for the constant screaming of her bladder. She would be happy once the baby was born, no more peeing every two minutes.

She quickly got off the couch and rushed to the bathroom as fast as she could where she emptied her bladder. It wasn't long, before Mulder could be heard knocking on the door, asking if she was ok.

Yes, Mulder had indeed taken it upon himself to become a parent in the child's life, he heard Mulder's voice more than any one else's, besides his mother's. Whenever the baby knew his father was around he would kick Scully for a while before calming down and paying attention to the man. Scully had told her child many things of Mulder, mostly how much he loved and cared for him already. Which was true, Mulder did care and love him, he would do anything for Scully and that child.

As she lay in her bed late that night her hand rested on her stomach as she spoke to the small living being in her.

"You know, baby, one day soon you'll be out of there and in my arms, you'll meet your daddy soon too." She spoke, smiling softly to herself. Though nothing had actually confirmed Mulder being the father just yet, she knew, deep down she knew and even if he wasn't the biological father, he was already the father in many other ways, and he had made it clear that if she didn't want him around to tell him so. But she did want him around, she did want him to be the father, no matter what science said. "He loves you, my child, and he always will."

Little did Scully know that Mulder had stopped by for a visit and stood outside her door listening as she spoke.

"Sure, he's a little crazy. But you'll love him once you know him, I know I do. He loves you very much and he's doing all he can for you, I hope you know that. Mulder is a good man, a good man who wants to be in your life." She smiled as a soft kick came from the inside.

A soft knock on the door could be heard followed by Mulder's voice.

"Can I come in?" He asked pushing the door open slightly.

"Sure, I was just telling the little one all about you." She said moving over a bit to make room for him on her bed.

"Scully? What is this little one going to be? I want to get it something, but I'm not sure if I'm shopping for a little boy or girl."

"I'll tell you Mulder, but you have to promise me that you won't tell a soul."

"You have my word." He said holding his right hand up.

"The little baby is a boy." She whispered softly and smiled inwardly as he pulled her closely and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I promise you my life, Scully, I will do all I can to give you and the baby the perfect life, and if not I will make sure you are always safe." He said pulled her close so her head rested on his shoulder.

"Thank you." She whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

The baby was gone, but he was human, that much knowledge allowed her to breathe easily. They had been brought to the hospital by the quick thinking of Mulder and now Scully sat in a hospital bed awaiting the results of the blood test taken, she needed to know if Mulder was the father or not. And if he wasn't, she needed to find out who was.

"I promise you, Scully." He started speaking from the side where he sat next to her on a chair placed by her bedside. "If this baby is not mine I will still do whatever I can to keep him safe. And if you let me I will also stay in his life and play as the father figure. I won't leave unless you push me away."

"I will never push you away." She whispered as he brought her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head.

It was later that night that Scully had been released from the hospital and had been taken home by Mulder with the baby. He made a promise to stop by later and drove off once he was sure they were safe in the apartment. As he was driving home his cell phone went off, as he answered it he was greeted by the doctor, it seemed good news ensued.

As Mulder entered her bedroom and watched as she walked towards him carrying the baby, he listened as the door closed and the Lonegun Men left the apartment, it was now he told her the truth, everything.

As he explained it, the news the doctor had given him, that William was healthy, he was theirs and a true miracle from god, the last part his own, not the doctors opinion, he held the baby and made a few jokes, before she pulled him close and kissed him passionately.

Scully smiled to herself, she was glad William was Mulder's son. He had already been his father long before the truth was known, it had appeared he was the father without speaking, the signs were there, everything a father would have done, Mulder did…and more. Nobody could be a better dad than he could.

**Ok if this doesn't make sense sorry, I'm sorts in this little mood of mine where I tend to write a story with meaning behind the words then what's there by repetition. If nobody got this please let me know and I'll get ride of the story, please review and let me know how it was, thanks a million, you all rock. **

**I Dedicate this story to my two kids, ok their cats, but they are like my kids, Misty and Sinnie. I love you guys, now let me sleep at night. And also to all my fans, without you I would be another mindless child with nothing but time. You all Rock**


End file.
